The invention relates to a movement detection circuit for a PAL television signal containing a luminance signal and a chrominance signal having two quadrature components u(t) sin wt and .+-.v(t) cos wt, this movement detection circuit comprising a picture delay circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,530 discloses a movement detection circuit of the above-described type wherein the input and output signals of a picture delay circuit are compared with each other after inversion of the chrominance signal in the delayed signal. It has been found that with such a movement detector it may happen that movement is detected in a still picture, due to crosstalk from the luminance signal to the chrominance signal.